The One
by HerDEstiny
Summary: Stefan/Caroline one shot. The plot is quite easy: a June wedding. Does this remind you of something?


Hi guys I'm still here with a new Steroline fic, it's a one shot this time because I don't have lot of time because of school and stuff. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elena appeared behind Caroline's back, smiling.

She was ready. The white dress she had chosen did fit her perfectly, it was elegant and simple. Far away from Caroline's style but her future husband loved simple and traditional weddings so she gave him what he wanted. She loved it though, she was feeling like a princess with the elaborate hair, adorned with small blue stones, that Elena had made. The only thing left was the bouquet: white and light blue roses. Elena handed it gently to her.

"He's there, isn't he?" Caroline's voice was trembling and Elena couldn't keep but laugh but when Caroline's blue eyes met Elena's she saw that her best friend needed to be reassured that he would have been there.

"He is, Caroline. Where should he be, anyway?"

"_Where should I be Caroline?"_

"_I don't know, maybe with Elena" she was calm but those words showed all her fear._

"_And where does this come from? I ended things with Elena 5 years ago so why are you dropping it out now?" he couldn't understand why Caroline thought that he should have been with her best friend._

"_Exactly Stefan, FIVE YEARS and we have been together for only THREE so why are you proposing to me right now?"_

"_Caroline if you don't want to marry me just say it. I will wait" he walked closer to take her hand._

"_This is not the problem Stefan. The problem is that we have the eternity to spend together, couldn't you wait a bit more? Or are you just afraid that you won't be in love with me in 100 years?" she took a deep breath and looked at Stefan._

_He smiled softly and grabbed her face in his hands._

"_I will be in love with you in 100 years or in 1000 years, so if you're not ready I can wait. I would wait for you forever" _

_She smiled him back._

"_I don't want you to wait a century, I want you to be sure that I'm the one. Because I'm never the one. I try, I swear, I try so hard but somehow I'm never the one but Elena.. she's the perfect one"_

"_She is, she's the one for Damon. You're different. You're a controller freak on crack, you're funny and beautiful. You're my only friend, the one I trust the most, the one I love, the one I need, the one who loves me no matter what. You are the one Caroline, my own perfect one" he paused to look in her eyes. "And if this is the only thing that you need to know from me, if this is the only thing that keeps you from marrying me, I don't see why you shouldn't be my wife"_

"_Then I think you should propose to me again Mr. Salvatore" _

_Stefan knelt down and took her hand "Caroline Forbes will you marry me?"_

"_Yes" there was all the love she felt for Stefan in those three letters and Stefan's green eyes were saying the same. He put the ring on Caroline's finger and then got up to kiss her. _

"He's waiting" Caroline whispered.

"He is and you should hurry up" Caroline was talking to herself more than to Elena.

"I'm ready" Caroline was sure about that but she was shaking, she tried to think about Stefan being all handsome in his tux but it didn't calm her down. She wondered if Stefan was anxious too.

* * *

"You should stop playing with that watch before you destroy it. It was dad's and I know you're the one who kill our father but I'm pretty sure he would be glad if you didn't channel your performance anxiety in his favorite watch"

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's smirk.

"I'm getting married Damon, could you please put aside your sarcasm for a day and be my brother or at least a good best man?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"About getting married or about having you as my best man?" it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes at Stefan. "I've never been so sure about something in my life" Stefan was looking at the sky, picturing Caroline's smile.

"How can you?" Damon was really interested in his brother's feelings and for the first time in years he wasn't ashamed to show it.

"Because I love her. Not in the way you love Elena thought, mine is a different kind of love but what Caroline did for me is the same that Elena did for you. She saved me for myself. I know who I am but I never accepted it, I didn't want to be that monster but somehow, with Caroline, is not so hard. I don't have to pretend with her as I did with Elena. Caroline knows the real Stefan" Stefan was looking at Damon now "And she was the only one who was able to make my heart whole again after it got broken in thousands pieces"

"_What are you doing here? It's past midnight" _

"_She chose him, Caroline. She chose Damon" _

"_Come here" she said with the kindest voice while her hands were taking him in the house._

"_You should drink this" Caroline gave Stefan a glass of bourbon, he took it without saying anything._

"_It's gonna be alright Stefan" Caroline didn't know what to say and she was the talkative kind of girl._

"_It's not but thank you" there was no emotions in Stefan's voice "Elena chose Damon and there is nothing I can do and, to be honest, there is nothing I want to do. They're each other happiness and I love them, I want their happiness more than anything. But it hurts, not having been chosen"_

"_Well even though it doesn't really matter now, I choose you" she looked at him with her sweet smile and that was the moment when Stefan realized that he could have been always rely on Caroline, that she would have always choose him._

"I'm sorry to have broken your heart Stefan" those words brought him back from his memories.

"Actually I should thank you, I've found my soul in the process to get my heart back" the two brother exchanged a glance: they were proud of each other, proud of what they had become thanks those girls.

The wedding march started. "Your soul is coming brother" Stefan smiled at Damon just for a sec because his eyes moved on the princess in white who was crossing the carpet of flowers.

Everything was perfect, the garden where the wedding was taking place was all decorated with blue and with flowers, the sun was shining and Elena, that was preceding Caroline as a good bridesmaid, was looking gorgeous with the light blue dress, matching with Caroline's bouquet. But nobody was more beautiful than Caroline that day, she looked like a princess and not just because of the dress or the make up but because of the smile she had. She was walking to his prince with a smile on her lips, shaking and praying for not falling. But when she reached Stefan and he took her hand she relaxed, there was Stefan to hold her now, she had no reason to be scared anymore. They looked at each other with all the love they were feeling for all the ceremony, without paying attention to the others. There was only Caroline for Stefan as there was only Stefan for Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes do you want to take Stefan Salvatore as your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and respect him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer till death do you part?" Elena was looking at Caroline when these words were pronounced.

"_So you two are really getting married in June" Elena was surprised wasn't it too soon?_

"_I knew, you're mad" Caroline was freaking out and there was no reason to. Elena wasn't mad, she was actually happy for her friends, plus she loved Damon, only Damon._

"_I am. You didn't ask me to be your bridesmaid yet" she was smiling and Caroline hugged her immediately._

"_I don't even need to ask you, Gilbert"_

"_But I need to ask you something: why so sudden? I mean we are vampires, we have all the time to get married"_

"_Because he's the one. If Damon proposed to you today, what would you answered?"_

"Yes" Elena thought and Caroline said. "I do" completed Caroline.

Elena was looking at Damon while the priest was asking Stefan the same question when Stefan said "I do" the same whispered Damon.

" I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and he did, he kissed his wife deeply.

"Are you ready to spend your eternity with me Mrs. Salvatore?" Stefan asked still holding Caroline.

"I am Mr. Salvatore, because you're the one"

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know :P


End file.
